


i don't hear nothing like the way i feel inside

by harperuth



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, a horrible amount of sap for these two i'm so sorry, cross faction relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: some incredibly sappy prowlscream, as a valentine's gift
Relationships: Prowl/Starscream
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	i don't hear nothing like the way i feel inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonseekers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/gifts).



> good lord crimson this was supposed to be funny i don't know what HAPPENED but i hope you like it!!

“Primus,” Starscream managed to get out through his glitching and staticked vocalizer, dropping his helm down to rest between Prowl’s shoulders. 

They were both quiet for a long moment, fans running loud enough in the small cavern that anything they said anyway would have been drowned out. Starscream eased out of Prowl, housing his spike but staying close to him, relishing this moment of touch outside interface Prowl was allowing for once. He dared to stretch up and drop a kiss on the back of his neck before letting go. 

“Anything new? Megatron is still as slagged as ever, on and on about Prime this, Prime that, no new plans that seem even remotely viable,” Starscream frowned at Prowl, still up against the wall, legs splayed and panel opened, lubricant and transfluid running freely down his legs, “Are you alright?”

Prowl started shaking, and Starscream backed up against the opposite wall. This was. New. And Unprecedented. Two things he had come to take for granted as missing in his months of meeting with Prowl like this. Prowl was...steady. Reliable. As much as he knew Prowl hated the descriptor, logical. Prowl was a beacon in these times on Earth, confusing and unsteady beyond the shifting tectonics beneath them.

Prowl saw a parlay and took it. Prowl never lashed out in misplaced anger. Starscream reveled in that.

“Prowl?” Starscream ventured, as the silent shaking continued. 

Prowl _giggled_.

“I think,” Prowl choked out, “You shorted something.”

“ _What_ ,” Starscream said, not even a question.

“I don’t know!” Prowl wailed, sinking to the floor, still laughing, “I think— HA— you tripped something. Either that or—”

He stopped, consumed by giggles again. Starscream ventured closer, intrigued despite himself. He wanted…

And that was the problem wasn’t it. He _wanted_. Millenia after Skyfire or those brief moments of finding Megatron alluring beyond his words, and Starscream was caught on this planet named after dirt, _wanting_ the Autobot second in command. But here and now, he wanted to touch Prowl’s giddiness, perhaps taste his smile, so hard won.

He crept closer, reaching a digit out to touch... _something_ , he wasn’t sure what.

What he hadn’t expected was Prowl, reaching out even faster to capture said digit in his own.

“Gotcha,” Prowl laughed, “Can’t leave now.”

“I’m not—” Starscream started.

“But you do,” Prowl interrupted, sing-song, pulling Starscream’s servo into his lap and subsequently pulling the rest of him to the floor as well, “Mine for a few joors, then gone again.”

“I—” Starscream cycled his intake, “These are— um, strategic! Meetings!”

“I know Decepticons have dates,” Prowl was cycling emotions too fast for even Starscream to track, sounding _mournful_ of all things, “Are these— Am _I_ not enough?”

Starscream was shocked silent for a long moment, “You know, I hate to ask, but how _do_ you know the Decepticons have dates?”

“What do you think Optimus and Soundwave have been doing for orns?” Prowl asked, still utterly entranced by Starscream’s servo. He traced over each joint and fine seam, and for a long few kliks Starscream couldn’t do anything but watch. Then the words caught up to him.

“ _Soundwave and Prime_?” He screeched, and he knew he was screeching and hated it, but there was nothing else for it.

Prowl looked...pleased, beyond all reason. Starscream stared, “No, no, I need more than that.”

Prowl _shrugged_ , and started giggling again, “They’ve been on since before Earth, I don’t know.”

He looked sad again, and clutched at Starscream’s servo, “Would have ever been, without Earth, you think?”

“Prowl—” Starscreamn felt helpless, in an entirely new and different way than he was accustomed. This wasn’t— This wasn’t what they _did_. 

Earth was too closed quarters for them not to be all but on top of each other. These meetings were, or had started because of that. To make sure that no one was too close, or going too far. Only natural that the Seconds should meet and keep things...honorable.

But honor had turned to ‘facing awfully quick. And ‘facing had turned to feelings that Starscream squashed ruthlessly in his processor at every turn. Even now, today, they had met and immediately fallen into each other, all-consuming in a way Starscream had never experienced before.

“I think I love you,” Prowl said, quietly, so quietly, that Starscream almost didn’t hear him.

“Oh,” Starscream answered, unable to say anything else. It just. It didn’t make _sense_. Starscream could be a shiny thing, something new, with wings, someone outside of Prowl’s command. But love? No, love was for Starscream to feel and not receive.

Prowl leaned over and kissed him, and his glee, however strange and artificial, was the best taste he’d had in ages.

“You don’t,” Starscream whispered, “Your overload tripped a relay, or shorted something out, or-or I don’t _know_ , but you don’t— not me.”

“I want you,” Prowl whispered back, “Is that enough?”

“I—” Starscream crawled forward, into Prowl’s lap, reclaiming his servo and tipping Prowl’s helm back to kiss him again, “Yes, I suppose that’s acceptable.”

They kissed for long, heated moments. Starscream’s array was pinging him again, and he was considering tempting Prowl into another round before any information sharing.

“Hey,” He pulled back, cradling Prowl’s face, “Any other fun Autobot secrets you wanna tell me while you’re compromised?”

“Nice try,” Prowl grinned, a little crooked, blown out and silly, “Now, let’s see if we can knock that relay back into place.”

**Author's Note:**

> (come yell about accidentally sappy robots on twitter @floralpunkcfb)


End file.
